Before The Storm
by Acebear2
Summary: this is an NCIS, NCIS la, Grey's Anatomy and Station 19 story


Before The Storm

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

The wind was blowing hard with newspapers and leaves blowing everywhere as Nick, Ellie, Abby and Tony drove from Les Angeles Following Deeks and Kensi up to Seattle for a joint case. After getting to Seattle everyone checked into their hotel with Ellie and Nick sharing a room, Deeks and Kensi sharing a room and Tony and Abby sharing a room. After everyone hung out in their rooms for a bit Deeks called Nick to see if he and Ellie wanted to go get some dinner. Nick then asked Ellie if she wanted to go out for dinner she then said she could eat. Nick then told Deeks that he could call Tony to see if he and Abby would like to join them for dinner. Deeks then said sounds good that he and Kensi would meet everyone downstairs. After hanging up with Deeks Nick called Tony but instead of Tony answering Abby did. Abby then asked Nick what he called for he then said he called to invite her and Tony to join Ellie, Deeks, Kensi and himself for dinner. She then thought about it for a moment before saying they would love to that she and Tony would get dressed and would meet them in the lobby.

After getting Dressed it didn't take long for Tony and Abby to join Ellie, Nick, Deeks and Kensi down in the lobby. After they were all together the decided to pick where they wanted to eat at it didn't take long for them to pick somewhere to eat they then got into their cars and started to the restaurant. On the way to the restaurant, the wind picked up so Ellie asked if she should pull over. Unfortunately, Ellie stopped in the middle of a curve that had a big drop off on the side of the road. Soon the wind started pushing them toward the drop-off. They didn't have time to react when the car went over the drop off the car rolled a few times before finally resting on the top.

A driver behind them saw the car go over and called 911. stopping to wait for the ambulance to show up. It didn't take the Ambulance long to get to the scene with help of the firefighters of station 19 because it was the closest station to the scene. It didn't take long for station 19 to arrive on the scene and Andy and Ben got out and got their gear. Looking down at the scene Ben said he would tie a rope to a tree and got down and see what they were working with. Andy agreed before telling him to be careful. It didn't take long for Ben to get down to the car once he had gotten down to it he radioed up to Andy so she could tell the Ambulance Drivers that they might want to get more Rigs out here because they have multiple people in the car he then told Andy they might want to call back to the station and get more hands here.

Inside the car

Abby started to come around after hearing someone outside the car. She tried to love over at Tony who was now in between the front seat half laying on Nick. She then started to scream making Ben who was still talking to Andy look inside the car and try to calm her down. Ben then asked her if she could feel anything she then said she wasn't sure he then told her not to move too much that he would be getting them out of there soon. She then said ok and tried to relax and stay calm.

It wasn't much longer until Ben and Jack where getting Abby into the basket and sending her up to Andy at the top. After Abby was out and on one of the a stretcher with one of the ambulance drivers Andy to the driver to take her to Grey-Sloan the driver and his partner both nodded and left to Grey-Sloan. It didn't take long until Ben and Jack had Nick and Ellie up with Andy and She was telling the other ambulance drivers and their partners to take Nick and Ellie to Grey-Sloan as well. Soon Ben was pulling Tony out with Jack's help then after strapping him in the sent him up to Andy and the last ambulance driver and his partner.

It didn't take the Ambulance drivers to get to Grey-Sloan to get Nick, Ellie, Abby and Tony to the hospital. Where Owen and April got to work on Nick, Meredith and Alex worked on Ellie, Maggie and Teddy worked on Tony while Derek and Callie worked on Abby. It wasn't long until Nick was on operating room one and Ellie was in operating room 3 and Tony was in operating room 2 and Abby was in operating room 4 having surgeries because of their injuries.

After everyone was out of their surgeries and in their own rooms that is when Meredith and Derek decided to try to find out who they were had just worked on. It didn't take them to long to find Ellie's badge and found out her Name was Ellie Torres and that she worked for ncis they also found a wedding ring clipped to the inside of her jacket making them wonder who she was married too. Meredith then decided they should go find out about Nick they then saw that Nick had a wedding ring clipped to his jacket too after finding Nick's badge and finding out Nick's name was Nick Torres. Meredith then asked Derek if they should put Nick and Ellie in the same room. Derek then said she should ask Owen if Nick is stable enough to move into Ellie's room. So Meredith went to find Owen it didn't take her long to find him because he was back on the pit. She told him once she found him that she and Derek got the names of 2 of the car crash patients. He then said that was great then he asked witch two she then said that the guy he worked on was named Nick Torres and that the lady she worked on must be his wife and that her name was Ellie Torres. She then asked him if Nick was stable enough to move to Ellie's room. Owen then thought about it for a moment before saying that Nick was stable when he left him an hour ago so he didn't see why they couldn't share a room. He then said to have April check Nick one more time before moving him. She then said ok then went and walked over to April who was just across the room doing a simple stitch up. After she was done stitching up the guy she was working on she asked Meredith what was up. Meredith then filled April in and they went to Nick's room and April checked him out before giving Meredith the ok that Nick was stable enough to go to Ellie's room.

After taking Nick to Ellie's room She made sure both Nick and Ellie were ok before going to find Derek. It didn't take long for Meredith to find Derek inside Abby's room checking her eyes for brain activity and lucky she did. Derek looked over at Meredith and asked her if she got Nick and Ellie in the same room. She then said she did. She then asked him if she found out who Abby was. He then said he did that her name was Abby DiNozzo before shocking her Abby's credentials and Abby's rings inside her jacket. she then thought about it before saying do you think she might be married to the guy we haven't identified yet. Derek then said it was worth a look before taking her hand and leading her out of the room. Derek then gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek before saying he had to get into surgery but asked her to see about the Guy to see who he is. She nodded and told him she loved him and that it was his turn to pick up Zola, Bailey and Ellis from daycare since she had a surgery tonight. It didn't take her long to get to Tony's room. Maggie just happened to be in the room because Tony happened to be awake and Asking about Abby and what happened to them. Maggie then told him about what happened and she didn't know about Abby that is when Meredith stepped in by telling Tony about the accident and about her injuries and but that she was stable. She then asked him if there was anyone she could call to let know what happened. He then said she could call the NCIS hotline and see if she could get transferred to agent Gibbs or the director Vance. Tony then looked at Maggie before for a moment before asking if he was allowed to go see Abby. Maggie then said I have a better idea she then hit the breaks to release the bed before asking him how he would feel about sharing a room with her. He then said he would love too. She then said she was hoping he would say that as they followed by Meredith went to Abby's room. After Tony was in Abby's room Meredith told him she would go make those called for Gibbs and Vance and if he could think of anyone else to call that she could call them too for him to just let her know. He told her thank you and she said no problem.

It didn't take Meredith long to get to the nurse's station and for her to look the number up for the NCIS Hotline and for her to be redirected to Gibbs cell phone. After Gibbs answered Meredith told him what happened to his team. Gibbs said thank you before saying he would be on the next flight to Seattle she then said ok I will see you then. After hanging up Gibbs got in his truck and went to the airport and got a flight to Seattle.

It didn't take long for Gibbs to get to Seattle and while getting a car he called Hetty and G. so they could call Kensi and Deeks to let them know what happened. After getting off the phone he went and checked into a hotel and then went to Grey-Sloan. It wasn't long after Hetty and G called Kensi and Deeks that they headed to Grey-Sloan as well.

After Gibbs, Deeks and Kensi got to Grey-Sloan and found a doctor to find out how Abby, Nick Tony and Ellie were. They just so happened to be Meredith she said then told Gibbs she was waiting for him and she then asked who he wanted to see first Gibbs then thought about it for a moment before saying Abby and Tony he then asked if Kensi and Deeks could go see Ellie and Nick. She then said sure and all of them went to the floor the Ellie, Nick, Abby and Tony were on.

After getting on the floor Meredith showed Kensi and Deeks what room Ellie and Nick were in since she and Gibbs had to pass it to get to Abby and Tony's room. When Gibbs and Meredith got to Tony and Abby's room Tony was out of his bed and he was sitting in a chair holding Abby's hand waiting for her to wake up. Gibbs looked over at Tony and saw the fear/worry in his eye he didn't know what to say because his team are like his kids and see them like this was very hard for him and he hadn't even seen Ellie and Nick yet.

After spending a few hours with Tony as they waited for Abby to wake up. Gibbs told him that he was going to go check on Nick and Ellie he then walked over to Tony and gave him a hug before handing him his phone and said call me if she wakes up while I'm gone Tony nodded and asked how he was going to call him Gibbs then took out a second phone out of his pocket. Tony then said ok and Gibbs left. It didn't take long for Gibbs to get to Ellie and Nick's room and for Ellie and Nick to say hi to him because they had woken up while he was visiting Tony and Abby.

After a few minutes, Meredith and Owen came in to check on Ellie and Nick. Meredith then said glad you two are awake and then she then asked Gibbs if Abby had woken up yet. Gibbs then said not yet but Tony is going to call me when she does. Gibbs then asked Meredith and Owen how Ellie and Nick were. Owen then said well Nick is going well since his surgery. Owen asked Nick how he was feeling he then said he was hurting but that is to be expected when your car rolls down a hill. Meredith then asked Ellie how she was feeling now. Ellie then said she is feeling as good as she could be given what happened. Gibbs then asked Nick were Kensi and Deeks went. Nick then told Gibbs that Kensi said something about meeting Sam, G and Hetty downstairs.

Meanwhile

Ben, Andy and Jack walked into Grey-Sloan to check on Nick, Tony, Ellie and Abby. Ben walked over to April and asked her how everyone was that was in the crash. April said that as far she knew everyone was awake after surgery except one she then told Ben the names of the of each of the patents. Ben then asked April of it was ok if they hung out and until it was ok for them to go see them or until they get a call to go out. April then said that was fine before going over to a patent and stitching him up. Ben, Andy and Jack went and sat down in the lobby next to G, Sam and Hetty who was in the middle of talking to Kensi and Deeks.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what you think thanks for reading and please review

Yours always

acebear


End file.
